


Look at me

by all-of-the-ships-are-sailing (Phandom_Doodles)



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom_Doodles/pseuds/all-of-the-ships-are-sailing
Summary: Eugene returns to his tent while Snafu is taking some time for himself. No big deal, it’s not the first time this has happened but this time Snafu has ideas.





	Look at me

**Author's Note:**

> Previous kinktober fill moved over from tumblr. Enjoy!!

The amount of times that Eugene Sledge has stumbled across Snafu Shelton, to find him pleasuring himself is not even countable at this point. Eugene figures it’s his own way to let off some steam, to relax and escape from this shit they’re all stuck in. And he don’t mind that at all, but the man is fucking shameless. The first time he saw him, Snafu just told him to get the fuck out or be quiet, making no effort to cover himself from Eugene’s view. And as time went on, he stopped even telling Eugene to leave, just carried on his task, leaving Eugene to see himself out and find somewhere else to go for a little while.

It becomes common place for Eugene to find Snafu in this state, until it don’t so much as make him blink anymore.

Except that the next time this happens, something changes. Eugene ducks through into his tent to the display of Snafu. He’s kicked back on a bunk, shirtless as he often is, his dog tags hanging to one side and his dungarees are pushed down his thighs, stroking himself languidly. His eyes are closed and he doesn’t appear to have heard Eugene come in. Snafu is not laying on his own bunk though, he’s laying on Eugene’s.

“Fuck sake, Snaf. Keep that to your own bunk will ya?”

Snafu’s eyes snap open and Eugene is almost certain he sees his stomach go tense for the briefest moment until he realises it’s just him and he goes back to lazily stroking himself.

“Good timin’ Sledgehamma.” Snafu grins, eyes playing over Eugene’s unimpressed frame. “Could use some inspiration.”

With a scoff and an eye roll, Eugene, turns to leave Snafu to his antics.

“Gene.”

He doesn’t know why he turns around but when he does, it’s to see Snafu shuffling to the edge of the bed, dropping his feet to the ground. He gestures with a flick of his head for Eugene to approach him. When he doesn’t respond, Snafu smirks and gives a small wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Whadd’ya say we give each other somethin’ to look at?”

Eugene just balks at him for a moment, half wondering if those words had really just left Snafu’s mouth. If they did then the man’s gotta be drunk or out of his mind, there’s no way he can be serious. Snafu waits very few seconds for a response before tossing a hand up while making a ‘psh’ noise. Eugene’s face burns in irritation at that. Snafu is dismissing him because he doesn’t believe he will do it, the perfect little bible boy who wouldn’t ever do a thing so daring.

And it’s this thought that makes Eugene put one foot in front of the other until he’s standing at the edge of Snafu’s bunk. Snafu’s eyes follow him the whole time and Eugene relishes in the momentary surprise before Snafu is able to mask it in favour of his usual knowing smirk.

When Eugene sits down on the bunk to face him, Snafu leans back a bit onto one hand, his thighs parted comfortably, seemingly giving no concern to what Eugene can or cannot see of him, which in this moment, is quite a lot. If he didn’t think that this entire thing was completely insane, he might even think that Snafu was presenting himself to him, just a little bit. Something bubbles in his stomach but he pushes the feeling down in order to keep the same unimpressed expression.

“What?” He asks at length, as though this is taking up time he doesn’t have. Snafu’s smirk grows the tiniest bit.

“Y’know, you’re always walkin’ in on me in…compromised situations.” Snafu’s eyes flick down to his own dick for a split second and Eugene is not sure it was intentional. “Ain’t never caught you takin’ a little time for yourself.”

Eugene scoffs. “What does that say ‘bout you then? Since you ain’t caught the others in the same way, neither.”

“Fuck that.” Snafu retorts. “Seen Hoosier with his dick in his hand more’n I seen him with his damn firearm.”

Eugene catches himself before he can laugh.

“Come on, gene.” Snafu leans forward, intense eyes holding him in his place. “Cut loose, just once. Bit o’ self care, good for the soul.”

He is right, Eugene can’t deny it. It’s been a long time and he can’t help it, the temptation is there but Snafu is far too in control right now, it’s too much. He knows if he’s gonna allow something like this, he needs to take some of that back, get the upper hand, even just to balance it out a bit.

“Eyes down only. No physical contact.” Eugene states his rules, ignoring the way Snafu quirks an eyebrow at him. “This is inspiration only, nothin’ more’n that.”

Snafu Shrugs. “Anythin’ else?”

Eugene pauses but when he thinks of nothing else, he roughly tugs his shirt over his head, stands up and unfastens his dungarees, shoving them down to match Snafu’s. He hesitates for just the briefest moment, his fingers at the rim of his underwear. The sight of Snafu watching him with anticipation snaps him back into action and he slides them down too, feeling his face burn when he’s exposed to Snafu’s watch.

Eugene sits back down and tries to make himself more comfortable. He can feel Snafu’s eyes on him and he can’t look at him, so his glance pins itself to the edge of the bunk, just to the left of Snafu.

He tries to hide a sigh and takes himself in hand. He’s not hard at all. Snafu must sense Eugene’s sudden shyness because he drops his gaze to where his own cock is in his hand again, holding himself at the base to keep himself ready without working himself properly, waiting for Eugene first. The idea sends a thrill up Eugene’s spine and it’s only seconds before he’s hard enough to stroke himself comfortably.

When he’s ready, he lets out a tiny clear of his throat, only hoping that Snafu takes it as his signal that he’s ready. In his peripheral, he sees Snafu’s hand take hold of himself properly and Eugene finally allows his eyes to wander over to the sight. Eugene starts to stroke himself slowly and he spots the knuckles of Snafu’s unmoving hand go white, squeezing himself.

Snafu soon sets a rough pace on himself and his breathing stutters, sending a shiver through Eugene but he keeps his eyes fixed on Snafu’s dick. The heat of arousal pools in Eugene’s gut, truly more than he’d expected with how shy he felt a moment ago. He hears Snafu sigh and he wants to moan too but he forces it back, as if making a sound would acknowledge that this is really happening. He wonders if it’s perhaps too late for that now anyway.

It seems that Snafu does not feel the same way though, as his sighs quickly turn into hums and soft moans. Eugene might work hard to stop the sounds he desperately wants to let out, but he can’t help but to pick up the pace of his hand, his face starting to screw up at the new intensity. Snafu pauses to give himself a couple of hard squeezes, releasing a groan as he does and then his hand picks up too and Eugene realises he’s trying to match his pace. Snafu is copying him.

And Eugene feels an itch in his chest. He tries to ignore it but it gets stronger. Snafu grunts again and Eugene’s eyes make it up to his chest before he catches himself and forces his gaze back down. But it’s killing him now, it’s distracting him from himself. With the sounds coming from opposite him, he wants to see what the expressions that goes with those noises are.

The curiosity eats away at him. If he can just seam the quickest peak, Snafu won’t notice and he can focus back on himself properly. That’s all he needs, just one quick glance.

The temptation is too much and the next time Snafu moans, Eugene’s eyes move to his chest and he risks a quick glance to Snafus face, fully read to drop his gaze in an instant.

Except that his gazed does not drop.

Instead his eyes go wide.

Because Snafu’s eyes are already on his face.

Snafu’s parted lips morph into an infuriating shit-eating grin. “Couldn’t resist huh, Sledgehamma?”

Eugene’s face burns hotter than it has since he entered this damn tent but Snafu’s cockiness irritates him enough to choke out a retort. “You looked first.”

And Snafu’s grin grows even wider. “Hell, I guess you’re right.” But Snafu doesn’t look away after being caught, he hasn’t stopped stroking himself for a second. And now Eugene can’t look away either, not knowing he’s still being watched. “Been watchin’ you the whole time, Sledgehamma. You’re real pretty when you’re all hot an’ bothered.”

Snafu’s tone is mocking but Eugene can’t help himself and he moans and strokes himself harder at the idea. Snafu must notice how his words affected him because his playful grin disappears and he starts working himself properly too.

Eugene watches Snafu’s eyes as they roam all over him and he feels so completely exposed to his scrutiny. But Snafu ain’t picking over him, he’s taking it all in and every new detail only seems to spur himself on more. Eugene can tell that Snafu is starting to lose himself a bit. Hell, he did start this sooner than him but he can see Snafu trying to stop his own head from tilting back in favour of keeping his glance on all of Eugene. He does compromise a bit, letting his head fall a little but keeping his gaze on Eugene’s eyes, his eyelids drooping heavily from the angle, his lips parted around all of the little sighs and moans that spike Eugene’s arousal like little shocks of electricity.

Eugene moans at the display in front of him and Snafu responds with an answering moan. It’s all becoming too much and Eugene can feel himself starting to get closer despite not having been at this for as long. Snafu seems to pick up on this because he tilts his head so he can pin Eugene with his eyes and gives him this looks that’s almost challenging. He’s stroking himself fiercely, daring Eugene to match his pace.

Accepting the challenge, Eugene works himself harder but the moment he does, he knows it’s gonna be the end of him to uphold a pace like that. He finds some comfort when he sees Snafu start panting with the effort too and he knows then, that despite his challenging, Snafu is struggling to hold off too.

Eugene feels his confidence grow at this and he lets his eyelids droop and he tries to find his own playful smirk. “My cock ain’t up here, y’know.”

A chuckle laces Snafu’s stuttered breaths and he smirks again. “You look away first an’ I will too.” He promises.

His cockiness and his all knowing grin is maddening to Eugene because it’s like he knows exactly how this is gonna play out, like everything inside Eugene’s mind is as exposed as his body is to him and it makes him want to avert his, just to be defiant.

But Eugene does not look away and Snafu gives him this little self confident look. Eugene doesn’t respond to it because he’s too close to care and he starts to gasp and moan in moderate succession. He sees Snafu quicken his pace until he’s panting hard along with him.

“You there?”

“Almost.”

Snafu narrows his eyes and fixes Eugene with such an intense stare, eyes completely lost in Eugene’s ad there’s something in them, a look that Eugene is sure he’s seen before. He can’t place what it is but he shudders at the very sight of it and then it doesn’t matter anymore because it’s that damn look that sends him over the edge. His pace falters and his eyes squeeze shut despite himself. Distantly he can hear Snafu’s moans become more drawn out and he can guess that he has reached the end too.

When Eugene comes back to himself enough to open his eyes, he doesn’t dare to look down and see the mess he’s made, fuck, he can feel it and the shame of it all burns his face again and he knows he must be so red now. So instead, his eyes go straight to Snafu. And just for a fleeting moment, before Snafu has the chance to compose himself, Eugene gets to witness him in this state, completely unraveled before him. His eyes are unfocused on Eugene, his mouth slack and his hand still works himself slowly, extracting those final jolts of pleasure. Snafu’s stomach and chest is a fucking canvas of what he’s just made, what Eugene caused him to make.

But then, all too soon, Snafu is hardening his face, and that all too familiar smirk is back on his lips. He leans across to where Eugene’s gun cleaning equipment lays messily at the foot of his bed and he grabs a rag with the least amount of gun oil on it. He quickly wipes himself down and hitches his dungarees back up, pulling a pack of smokes out of the pocket.

Eugene watches Snafu stand up, giving him a little nod and plucking a smoke from the pack using his teeth. As he strides past Eugene, he lets the half soiled rag fall into Eugene’s lap.

“Might wanna make sure you get that bit outta your hair before you leave.” Snafu comments, as though he might be warning him of rain. Snafu leaves the tent before he can respond but that doesn’t stop Eugene’s face from burning for the nth time today.


End file.
